


A Feeling

by aamee



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masterbation, One Shot, Smut, Yuki - Freeform, Yuto has some desires he needs quenching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aamee/pseuds/aamee
Summary: Yuto likes to imagine his friend’s, Hyunggu’s, hand wouldn’t feel half bad. Kino’s slender fingers teasing the tip of Yuto’s cock…On a lonely night, Yuto decides to have some fun with himself. That is, until Kang Hyunggu interrupts him. And they both decide to have some fun with each other instead.





	A Feeling

A feeling. A certain feeling you get late at night when no one else is around. That feeling crept up through Yuto’s whole body. Lust. A hunger for human contact, surging through Yuto’s veins. His mind kept racing, thinking about how another man’s hand would feel wrapped around his cock. Yuto likes to imagine his friend’s, Hyunggu’s, hand wouldn’t feel half bad. Kino’s slender fingers teasing the tip of Yuto’s cock…

Yuto closed his eyes, his hand roaming down underneath the covers. First, he gently caressed his inner thighs, letting the light touch fuel the lust. Then, he gripped his hips, dug his nails into the skin, emitting a gasp from himself. Yuto imagined Hyunggu’s hand playing with one of his nipples. With one hand, Yuto grasped his hard-on and with the other he started playing with his nipples. He could feel how badly he wanted to moan, his back curling and the warmth growing inside him. Yuto could see Hyunggu’s face in front of him, half-lidded eyes, mouth agape spilling dirty moans, his back curled as Yuto pounded into him.

Yuto’s hand went faster, his mind plaguing him with thoughts of Hyunggu he wasn’t supposed to think about. The lust, the desire, the hunger. Yuto couldn’t think, it felt so good, a moan slipped out. A loud one. And he couldn’t stop himself. Yuto moaned and groaned where he lay, pumping his dick and thrusting into his hand. Yuto was close, he could feel it build up, the feeling about to burst.

Until his door burst open instead.

Yuto scrambled, lying on his side, both hands underneath his pillow. His heart drummed fast in his chest, and Yuto was afraid, so afraid the person would hear it.

“Yuto?” It was just a small whisper, a breath, but it made Yuto’s heart beat faster and the fear turn into lust. It was Hyunggu’s sweet flowy voice. “Yuto, are you in here having fun by yourself?” Yuto couldn’t help but suck in air as footsteps traveled up to his bed.

Hyunggu’s pretty face appeared right in front of Yuto, and Yuto had a hard time controlling himself. Hyunggu’s hair was wild, the black strands sticking up all over the place, his face a bit puffy from sleep but his lips just as plump and gorgeous as usual. Hyunggu sneaked under Yuto’s covers, shoving Yuto a bit to the side. It became even warmer and harder.

“Oh wow, you are really hard, aren’t you? What have you been thinking of, huh?” Kino whispered in Yuto’s ear, his breath tickling the other man, making him shiver with lust. Hyunggu lay so he faced Yuto, gently grabbing ahold of Yuto’s face. Yuto couldn’t say shit, his mind going wild, fleeing with the image of Kino’s face from earlier. Words got stuck in Yuto’s face, as did his breath, he held in air, not daring to even move. This was far from what Yuto ever had imagined would happen.

“Can I kiss you?” Kino, mumbled under his breath, his face moving in to Yuto’s. Yuto nodded, he could at least do that. Hyunggu placed his lips on Yuto’s. Yuto, already high on the lust, opened his mouth, scraping his tongue against Hyunggu’s lips. It was hot, and wet, and messy, but it was exactly what Yuto had always wanted.

Yuto moved on to kiss Hyunggu’s cheeks, his jaw, down to his neck where he stopped and sucked on the fair skin, the boy squirming beside him. Yuto played with his tongue, his teeth, his lips. His breath became heavier with desire, a hunger for Kino. With each passing second, Yuto could feel himself swimming deeper and deeper into his emotions. Swimming with a thirst in his every pore for one boy. There was only one boy he wanted to please.

Hyunggu’s hands didn’t stay unoccupied, they roamed down Yuto’s broad chest, feeling the muscles in his back tense and curl beneath his touch, feeling his soft sides. Hyunggu gripped onto Yuto’s hips, pulling his pelvis closer, so much closer. Yuto’s already hard dick dug against Kino, making Kino wrap his legs around Yuto and grind against him. Hot, hot, hot, it was so hot underneath the covers.

Yuto moved up and their lips connected once more. He took this as his opportunity and flipped Hyunggu over on his back, Yuto straddling him. In frenzied motions they both struggled to twist off their boxers, flinging them to the floor. Skin against skin, dick against dick. Hyunggu’s cock was already hard, making Yuto’s heart pound faster, and faster, and faster. Yuto wanted all of Hyunggu, every bit of skin, every bit of muscle, every bit of him.

One finger, Yuto started playing with Kino’s asshole with one finger, feeling the muscles tense around it. Kino’s eyes went wide, his back curling, and his fingers dug into Yuto’s back. Yuto leaned down over Hyunggu, whispering into his ear: “Does this feel good?”

“Yes! Yes it does,” Kino rushed out, pulling Yuto closer to him, “please fuck me, Yuto, fuck me so bad.” Yuto’s dick twitched pressed against Kino’s pelvis. Yuto was gentle and slow with one finger in Kino’s ass, going in and out in a rhythm comfortable for Kino. After a bit, Yuto stuck in another one, going even slower, holding up his entire body with one hand.

“Oh god, it feels so good, Yuto, I want you so badly.” Hyunggu moaned, curling his back and pressing his dick against Yuto’s body. The desire coursed through Yuto, he wanted nothing more than to fuck Kino so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk the next morning. But he kept it slow, drawing out the moment, building up the lust and tension inside them.

After a few more pulls with his fingers, Yuto reached over and pulled out a condom from his bedside table. Underneath him, Kino snickered a bit: “You really have those handy, huh?” Yuto just grunted in affirmation, putting on the condom before he straddled Hyunggu again.

“Are you ready?” Yuto muttered, positioning himself over Kino. He took a moment to look at the other boy. Eyes half-lidded, mouth agape, back curled. It was even better than he ever imagined.

“Yes, oh dear god just fuck me, Yuto, I want your cock in me,” Hyunggu squirmed, gripping his own dick. Yuto did as he was told. Slowly, he entered Hyunggu, Hyunggu immediately gasping and moaning. The boy clenched and tensed around Yuto’s cock, making him moan so fucking loud his head spun. He was warm and tight and everything Yuto needed at that moment. He could barely breathe, the air stuck in his throat.

“Does it feel good?” Yuto kissed Kino’s chest, occasionally sucking on the smooth skin. Kino gripped Yuto’s hair, pulling his head closer, giving him tongue.

“Yes, this is fucking fantastic, you’re fucking fantastic, Yuto,” Kino moaned through the kiss. Yuto found a slow paced rhythm, thrusting into Kino. After a bit of it, Kino grabbed ahold of Yuto’s hair even tighter, mumbling: “Now fuck me, Adachi Yuto, make me come so fucking hard.” Yuto did as he was told. He thrust into Kino, deep but slow at first, moans erupting from both boys. It was so fucking hot, everything around them, and Yuto just wanted more of Hyunggu, wanted him closer. More, more, more as he pushed and thrust into Hyunggu.

“Ahh, Yuto, yes, fucking yes, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Hyunggu moaned loud and stuttered, his breathing equally as stuttered as he clamored onto Yuto. Hyunggu wrapped his legs around Yuto, pushing his dick deeper into him. The warmth spreading around them was electric, each touch tingling, each moan fuel, each thrust better and stronger than the last. Yuto kept on swimming through the massive desire in him, acting on his needs. Hyunggu’s ass was the best feeling he had ever felt in his entire life, the tension and tightly warm muscles around him. It was building once more, the tingling spreading through his thighs to his toes to his finger tips.

Hyunggu’s arms flung to the side of the bed, grabbing ahold of the sheets, twisting, writhing, coiling underneath Yuto’s broad strong body. Yuto watched Kino’s face contort with pleasure, seeing every little twitch in his expression. Yuto seemed to have hit a good spot as Kino’s eyes and mouth went wide with his moans.

“Oh my fucking god, Yuto! Right there, oh fuck, oh fuck.” Kino pushed Yuto’s cock deeper into him with his legs. So good, so good, so incredibly good Yuto couldn’t think. Moans and grunts and groans spilled from Yuto’s lips, he had to bite and suck on his bottom lip. It kept building, higher, and deeper, and more tingling in his thighs. Until it exploded inside him. The lust, desire, pleasure coursed through his entire body, making sure not to miss any corner. Yuto curled in on himself, leaning over Hyunggu, gasping and moaning with the overwhelming sensation. Yuto pulled out, needing a second to breathe.

Hyunggu didn’t want to wait though. His cock was still rock hard, pumping and twitching on his stomach. He lay there, closed eyes, head jerked back, his hair falling in his face, bending legs. Yuto went on all fours, leaning down into Kino’s cock. Yuto took him. He began sucking, swirling his tongue around Hyunggu’s head. Above him, Hyunggu gasped, reaching out to Yuto’s hair again. He tugged and pulled on the strands, thrusting into Yuto’s mouth. The sounds were pure fuel for Yuto to do a good job.

Kino’s thumbs roamed down from their spot in Yuto’s hair, placing themselves on Yuto’s neck. Gently pressing a few times when Yuto did a good job. “It feels fucking amazing, Yuto, fucking amazing,” he gasped as he pressed his thumbs against Yuto’s throat as Yuto took him deeper. But Kino was already so close from before, it didn’t take long until he screamed out: “I’m… I’m gonna fucking cum, I’m cuming, Yuto, fuck fuck fuck.” Kino’s cock twitched around Yuto’s tongue, as a salty taste spread inside his mouth.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck that was good, Yuto, that was so good,” Hyunggu mumbled out, one hand on his forehead, swiping away his hair. Yuto grunted in affirmation. He still couldn’t believe it. The one thing he wanted to happen, happened.

Hyunggu let out a long breath as Yuto rolled down beside him. Hyunggu wrapped his arms around Yuto’s body, curling up against him. Yuto pulled up his legs and held Hyunggu’s warm hand. Every muscle in Yuto was tired, relaxed, and he knew he could fall asleep at any moment. He could feel Hyunggu’s warm, steady and calm breath against his neck. His finger tip tracing small hearts on Yuto's chest. That didn’t mean Yuto's heart had stopped beating though. 

Now it beat specially for Kang Hyunggu.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever work! A small one shot smut with yuki that was fun to write. The idea just kind of came to me and I thought "why not make this my first work on ao3." So thank you! I'll probably write more smut and actual stories in the future so maybe stay tunned for that? I'll be very happy for any comments I get, whether it be tips or things you liked, or things I can improve on, I appreciate it! Also any kind of interaction is amazing and would make me extremely happy. Thanks again!


End file.
